


Deviated

by spoonofsuga



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gang Violence, Gangs, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mentions of past self harm, Yoonseok - Freeform, idk what else to tag, jikook - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, past vhope, unintentional crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoonofsuga/pseuds/spoonofsuga
Summary: In all people there is good and evil, even if one reigns over the other. Many people believe that it is our duty to balance them, but this has never been easy, especially in the lives of these seven boys.Seokjin and Jungkook are brothers of a traditional and religious family, and believe that everything in their life is exactly as it should be.Namjoon had always been sidelined by his parents, and began seeking attention by getting into the most unpleasant situations.Jimin believes his decisions of the past made him live a life full of lies and loneliness.Hoseok was struggling to cope with his paralyzing anxiety, and he tought that entering a relationship would change things. They did, but not for the better.Yoongi never had the support of his family in his dreams, and was forced to give them up when he had to run away from home and be by himself in the world of crime.Taehyung had everything to have the perfect life, but people got in the way. And now he wants revenge.





	1. When I First Laid Eyes On You, I Knew That You Were Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deviated](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319986) by bluetterfly. 



> Hi, I'm Lou aka spoonofsuga! This fic is originally writting in portuguese (PT-BR) and I'm translating it to english, that being said, english is not my mother language and therefore mistakes may occur. Please let me know if you find any. More notes at the end of the chapter, enjoy!
> 
> Fanfic trailer - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i83LhuQh5CY
> 
> WE DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, EVERYTHING WRITTEN IS FICTIONAL.

As soon as the lift doors opened, Taehyung puffed out the cigarette smoke, taking his eyes back to the phone on his left hand. Holding the cigarette between his index and middle finger of his right hand, he took it to his lips again, ignoring the man that coughed wildly, which had taken the toxic smoke directly to the face. He walked slowly and calmly out of the lift, taking the corridor to the exit, expelling the smoke again.The man cursed him before the doors closed again. Taehyung didn't care. He brought his hands together to the phone so he could type the answer to the message with his thumbs. He passed through the entry hall and left the building, the doorman didn't said anything about him smoking inside the lift, but the boy could feel his gaze weigh on his back. Not that he cared about it, he find it funny.  
He walked a little on the sidewalk until he reached his car, took one last long drag on the half finished cigarette before dropping it on the floor, stepping on it to stub it out. He reached into his pocket, taking the car keys. He turn off the alarm and unlocked the doors, getting in the driver's seat. He turned his gaze to his cell phone screen, grinning mischievously at the sight of another new message.

_“My place, 9pm. See you there babe ;)”_

He laughed to himself. It was so easy to find someone to enjoy sexually. Everyone seemed to hypnotized by Taehyung's charm; the boy let out a few compliments, gave some discreet caresses and they immediately fell for him. And then came the kisses, the bites, the more daring caresses that soon came to sex. But there were a few rare cases that refused to do so at that moment; they would make excuses, passed their numbers to Taehyung, and left. He couldn't said he didn't get angry, but the boy let it pass. In the end they would always have sex, and he never ended the day alone. Just as on that day, that he would later meet the girl he didn't remember the name and would, finally, possess her.  
His thoughts of the next few hours were invaded by the annoying sound from his device. He looked at the screen, where the message had previously been, and snorted in frustration. Once again business spoiled his happiness.

\- What? - He shouted as he answered the phone.

Good afternoon, Mr. Kim. - The woman’s voice faltered, fearful. - Mr. Lee and his colleagues are here to discuss important matters. There were a meeting scheduled for one o'clock. Remember?

Taehyung was silent, biting his lips angrily. He’d forgotten about meeting those bastards.

\- ...Mr. Kim? Do you want me to dispense them? Reschedule it? Want me to…  
\- Tell’em I’m on my way.

The young man turned off his phone, not caring with formal farewells, and threw it on the seat next to him. He turned on the radio, turning up the volume. He sighed, annoyed, and started the car, pulling off abruptly. He hated that, responsibilities and people pissing him off. He hated Lee, for making him go to the company, he hated his father for being a drugged asshole and leaving all of it in his hands.  
All of it he didn’t wanted it.  
He thought about lighting another cigarette, but it would be another to be throw out in the half. The company wasn’t far from there, and impregnating himself with the smell of smoke wouldn't help. Taehyung looked himself in the rearview mirror, as soon as he stopped at a traffic light. His discolored blonde hairs were a mess, but not dirty. His face was still a little bit puffy, accusing of his late sleep. Hickey marks stood out on his neck, and though his skin was perfumed by the soap of the quick shower he took, his clothes smelled of sex and cigarette. If his colleagues didn't like him being one of the administrators of that corporation, Kim would not make an effort to change their minds.  
He stretched out on the seat, reaching for something on the back. He turned his things around until he found what he wanted. He returned to his place with his scarf in his hands. He tied it around his neck, tucking it in a way that would hide most of the marks. He mockly smiled as he looked at his reflection for the last time, turning toward the direction and leaving with the car as soon as the lights changed.  
In less than five minutes, Taehyung arrived at the unwanted location. He got out of the car and walked away without even closing the door. He threw the keys at the valet racing towards him without paying much attention. A employee opened the big glass door for the blond, and didn't even get a glance from the boss as he entered the building. The young man walked directly to the empty elevator, stepped inside and pressed the button for the fifty-first floor. He felt reproachful glances as he passed, but it only tickled him and made him want to laugh. He took the phone from his pocket, bored, and didn't move a single muscle to hold the doors to the woman who was running to try to get to the elevator.  
Kim snorted, staring at the constantly changing numbers as the elevator climbed a floor. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall, hoping to reach his fateful destination. He just wanted to go home to rest and spend some time with his sister, before another night of pleasure, but Lee seemed to know what the best days of Taehyung were and he liked to spoil them, making the boy go to the company to fill him with irritating and unnecessary subjects. And it didn't seem to be any different at that moment. The sound of the elevator indicating his arrival on the fifty-first floor sounded in his ears. Without any desire, the young man straightened his posture and ran his hand through his hair, more messing up the threads than straightening them. He sighed, and before the doors opened, he put a wicked smile on his lips.  
As he stepped into the room, everyone stared at him. Taehyung walked slowly, enjoying the reaction of his colleagues, his smile growing more and more. He loved getting attention, whatever it was, and he delighted in provoking others. Going to the company was awful, but it did well for his self-esteem. But the happiness did not last long; soon his eyes fell under the image of the man who made him go through hell. Lee noticed him as well, moving away from the group in suits and walking to the blond, standing in front of him.

\- You're late, Kim. - The older man stammered, his expression neutral and somewhat serene, which made the boy cranky.

\- I'm here, aren't I? - He opened his arms in a provocative gesture. - All for you, Mr. Lee Seungri.

\- Great. We have several issues to discuss.

Seungri's indifference struck the young man and infuriated him, but it also made him want to try to provoke him.

\- You mean "various useless crap you could argue with my representative"?

\- As you wish. - He turned back to the group of men in suits, picking up their things. Taehyung followed him, reluctantly. - Now we can enter the meeting room, please.

Kim did not take long to throw himself in one of the comfortable chairs, as soon as he entered the room, and rested his feet on the table. The men who came in glared at him, they found that behavior audacious, even more by one of the company's owners. And the blond took advantage of every angry and envious expression. He was almost making fun of it when Lee got everyone's attention to start the meeting.  
And throughout all that talk, the boy barely spoke. He was more concerned with imagining what his night would be like and tinkering with his cell phone than with the foolishness of those disgusting old men. Some of them made a point of mentioning his name,expecting him to give some opinion, but Taehyung did not care about anything there, so he always answered with a "whatever" or "do what you want". Only a few times he was obliged to speak more than a miserable phrase, since Lee insisted on testing his patience and chose matters that the young man was really involved with.  
He almost graced the heavens when the meeting was over. He jumped up from his chair and stretched slowly, a grimace on his face. He let the air out of his lungs, with a noise, which aroused the wrath of one of the old men who was already red with anger. He turned to Kim, ready to explode, the boy just smiled, waiting for what he wanted so badly.

\- How can you be so disrespectful?! Treating your colleagues and subordinates like that?! Act like a delinquent?! - The man shouted, slapping his hands on the table. - If you had not inherited all this, I wonder where you would be now, Kim?!

\- Well - The boy pretended to think, then placed a cynical smile on his lips. - I've always wanted to be a porn star.

The man was startled, as was the rest of the room. They didn't know if he was joking or not. The young man delighted in the situation, trying hard not to laugh.

\- Or maybe saxophonist. I played it very well when I was a kid, Mr. Yoo. - He said, raising his eyebrows as he nodded his head in a false innocence.

Yoo, confused with the situation, just walked away, leaving the room along with his colleagues, leaving behind only Lee and the boy. Taehyung allowed a chuckle to escape; he loved that.

\- Is your show over, Kim?

\- Did you like Seungri hyung? - He asked mockingly. - I had a great time.

\- Let us be formal, Mr. Kim. - Seungri said, standing in front of the door, waiting for the other to accompany him. The boy gave one more laugh before coming to his side.

\- All right, Mr. Lee. What else do you want from me?

\- Here. - Seungri held out a handful of papers when they were already far from the room. Kim picked it up, disgusted. - I need this paperwork signed on my table by tomorrow. Don't be late, it's important. We can lose a lot of money because of this.

\- Oh, right, that's why you needed me. Were’nt you missing me? I am hurt.

Lee's cell phone began ringing, interrupting his future speech. He picked up the phone and checked whether it was important or not, asked the blond to wait, and went to the corner to answer the call. Taehyung rolled his eyes, walking to the glass wall and leaning on it to watch the floor where he was. Another meeting would begin soon so many people still occupied that space; some faces were familiar to him, but most were strange. The young man was not interested in meeting many people in his work, almost everyone hated him and this was a good enough reason to not want to relate to anyone. But a stranger caught his attention; tall, tidy dark hair, thick lips and neat robes. He looked somewhat withdrawn beside an older man, yet his gaze was steady and he seemed to be concentrating on the conversation in front of him. Taehyung looked down the other's body, trying to analyze him in all that clothing. Almost impossible. He bit his lip in frustration and closed his eyes, trying to find something non-existent. He was so engrossed that he was almost startled by Seungri's return, which babbled a few words he did not hear.

\- Can you repeat? - He asked, more polite than usual, leaving Lee somewhat lost.

\- Ah... Well, I have to introduce you to the new partner of the company. He's here with his son. Come on.

And so Seungri directed him to the group he had previously observed. Kim couldn't control the satisfied smile as he approaches the boy with the fleshy lips, who looked at him curiously as he noticed the two of them approaching.

\- Welcome. - Lee greeted them, smiling minimally - The other day you were here, there was missing one of the owners to introduce you. This is Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung bowed short and sloppy. The older man held out his hand and the blond man returned the squeeze.

\- Jeon Chungho, pleased to meet you. This is my son…

\- Kim Seokjin, pleased to meet you. - And soon the boy with the fleshy lips was doing the same, which Kim was not late to correspond.

\- What a coincidence - He chuckled as he felt Seokjin's tight grip. - The pleasure is all mine.

∻ ☍ ∻

After a tiring day, hearing several men in suits talking about money, stocks, business and more money, Seokjin needed a good hot shower. As soon as he set his foot in his home, he practically ran to his bathroom, to then felt the warm water in his body relaxing his muscles and mind.  
As he bathed, he thought of his strange day knowing the new company his father associated with. It was not the first time he had tried to make his son approach the business work. Seokjin struggled, but he couldn't be interested in it; his passion for acting was stronger. However, even the boy having completed college of performing arts, Chungho had not given up trying to drag the eldest son into his business. Jin was a little tired of it, but he would not deny his father anything; he hoped his father would drop the idea some day or that one of the younger brothers would show interest and replace him.  
He left the bathroom, after dressing completely, drying the dark locks with the towel. He closed his eyes, enjoying the scent of his mother's dinner in the kitchen, and smiled as he imagined the taste of the food. He tried to hurry, eager to eat, finishing drying his hair. He threw the towel on the bed and ran to put on his slippers, barely noticing the crumpled paper near the door of his room. He bent down to pick it up, curious at the contents, and blushed as he remembered what it was about.

He read the cellphone number written in haste one more time that day, remembering the owner of that scribbles: the boy Kim, his father's boss and one of the owners of that big company. It was funny to think that he was younger than Seokjin and far more powerful than he ever would be. However, the boy did not look so happy where he was or with what he had.

Taehyung was at least, weird. As soon as they were introduced, the boy kept casting strange stares and smiles at Seokjin, and making rather unnecessary comments that made him uncomfortable in front of his father and Mr. Lee, but he tried to be friendly. When they were alone the blond seemed to be more excited, despite knowing how to disguise, and began to praise Jin and his lips; he thanked him even if he was embarrassed. He thought his father's chief was courting him, but he was not sure, for he had never been through it. However, he had the confirmation of this fact the moment Chungho called him to leave, and Taehyung asked him to wait a little while, stealing a piece paper and a pen from one of the men in suit and writing something quickly, to finally deliver it to him with a murmur of "Call me".

When he reached his father in the elevator, Seokjin knew his face was on fire. The elder questioned his redness, and the nonexistent heat was used as an excuse.

As much as he thought it odd, Jin did not stop thinking about it until he got home. He knew Taehyung was a problem kid, Chungho had already warned him, and he intended to be as formal and distant as possible, but something went against his wishes. That sounded like a sign. And, well, Seokjin's life had never been too hectic or full of perdition to confuse any event with a divine omen.

His first "temptation" was Taehyung, and the devil pushed him right in front of him. He knew he could ignore and work around that without much effort, but it did not seem right. Kim was a boy corrupted by the evil of the other world that Seokjin did not even know, and letting him perish in the midst of perversions did not resemble the attitudes of God's servants.

His mother's call made Jin awaken from his reflections. He crumpled the little paper and stuffed it into the pocket of his shorts as he left his room and headed for the kitchen where the whole family was already seated. He apologized for the delay with a bow and joined the others at the table.

\- Everyone seated? - Asked the woman, putting the last plate of food in front of the youngest and sitting in her place. - I think we can begin. Darling?

Chungho nodded, beginning his prayer. They all closed their eyes, following the speech attentively and in silence.

\- Amen. -The family spoke in unison at the end of the patriarch's speech, thus beginning to serve the dishes.

\- So, my dear, how was the day with your father? -The mother asked curiously.

\- … It was nice.

\- I think I'll give up Seokjin for once, Sook. -His father whined - I can't make him get interested in business.

\- Oh, it's not like that, appa!

\- Yes it is. - His brother interrupted - You just want to know about those weird theater things, Jin.

\- Jungkook, more respect with your brother! - Sook made a funny face, trying to look angry.

\- Yeah, actually. - Seokjin agreed, more concerned about eating than discussing with the other - Why don't you go in my place Jungkook?

   The father seemed to get excited at the idea, looking hopefully at the younger son, who smiled a little embarrassed.

\- It's a great idea - He said as he finished chewing. - But I'm studying for the college entrance exam and I'm still going to help the church every day. I don’t have time. Sorry Appa.

\- It's all right boys, I wasn't expecting much.

   The woman gave a comforting smile to her husband, stroking his back, as if consoling him for the children's unwillingness to pursue his careers.

\- Appa - The youngest daughter, who until then was just watching, called - If you want to teach me and take me in Jin's place, I am willing. Of course, when I'm older.

\- Oh ... I don't know if that's a good idea. - Chungho was surprised. - It's not a place for little girls like you.

\- Why not? - Asked the little girl, narrowing her dark eyes. - When I am older I will not be a "little girl" anymore.

\- Yeah appa, why not? Jieun seems very interested, which is important to at least like the business. You may as well take her instead.

The man looked from his eldest son to his wife, until he reached the youngest, who stared at him deeply. He cleared his throat, preparing to say something, but the mother decided to take the lead.

\- Let's leave this conversation for later, shall we? It's going to take a little more time for you to be old enough for these things.

Jieun pondered, but soon agreed with the woman, and returned to eat her dinner. The rest of the family accompanied her, soon finishing the meal. Then everyone helped clean the kitchen and gradually dispersed. Seokjin and his mother were the last ones in the room, finishing the drying the dishes. They talked a little about everything, especially about a play planned for the end of the year, which would begin auditioning in a few months. Sook was encouraging her son to play the lead role when his father stepped into the kitchen once more.

\- I think it's really best if I don't take you to the company anymore, Seokjin - He commented, earning the attention of the youngest - That way you don't keep chatting with that Kim

Jin felt his cheeks heat up a little.

\- Don't talk like that appa! - He was outraged - You left me alone with him!

\- I know, sorry - Chungho laughed, amused at his son's reaction. - I was only joking.

After that, it was not long before his mother expelled him to his room, sending him to sleep. The boy kissed her cheek and wished his father good night, climbing the stairs quickly. Both siblings were already in their respective rooms, so he didn't bother saying goodnight. He entered his room and closed the door, before throwing himself into bed. The damp towel bothered him a little, but he didn't care much. Seokjin was feeling a little disturbed at Chungho's words, which didn't leave his head for the next few weeks, along with Taehyung.

He clearly didn't agree with that joke. After much mulling, even spending whole days looking at the crumpled paper with Kim's number, he came to the conclusion that he couldn't let it pass like that. This was the opportunity to prove his faithfulness to the world of light and to show the good servant of God that he was. And yes, he had come to the conclusion that it was a mission that God proposed to him; convert the boy Taehyung to the good side, leaving the depravities and sins behind, becoming a new person. It would be difficult, some might even misunderstand him, but he was ready to receive criticism. They would not make him quit. Not anyone.

As soon as he took courage he picked up his cell phone and took a deep breath, before typing in the already-annotated, almost ineligible numbers, and pressing the call button. After five rings he answered. Jin swallowed at the hoarse, irritable voice on the other side of the line, and trembling with anxiety, he replied.


	2. There’s Something Wrong With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the delay!  
> I'm part of a dance group and we have a showcase this weekend, so we're kind of going crazy over here. But, without further ado, enjoy the new chapter!

As soon as he stepped out of the establishment, Jimin regretted it. The stuffy air hit his body, leaving him extremely uncomfortable. The warm August weather had come with full force, not giving anyone time to get used to it. And getting out of an air-conditioned place straight into the hot streets of Seoul was almost like visiting hell. 

He grimaced at his colleague as he tugged at his own shirt to ease the heat. The man  smiled down at his action, and fanned his face quickly. Then they continued on their way, however bothered they were.

 

\- Oh, man ... How I wanted to have a portable air conditioner.

 

Jimin laughed.

 

\- I think everybody wanted it, hyung. - He said, taking a sip of his leftover bottle juice from his lunch. - Are we on time?

 

Jaebum looked at his wristwatch, nodding with his head.

 

\- Oh, I can't believe we'll have some days off! Everyone was needing it ... - He sighed - I'm going to take advantage to spend it with my grandmother in Goyang ... And you Park?

 

\- I'll stay home, my parents will probably come to visit me and stay in my apartment. They'll bring my baby sister too, I'm excited.

 

\- I'm glad! You seem to miss her.

 

\- Yes. I miss her so much. - He commented, feeling his cheeks burn a little, as he imagined a girl like himself, with a round face and a lovely smile. It would be nice to have someone like that to get him out of the uncomfortable solitude of his cramped apartment. It would be great if it were real. Jimin would probably spend his free time locked in the room alone, watching something on his little television, or going to some old bar, where no one would know him, drink some alcohol, and reflect on how his life sucked. That is, doing what he always did on his ordinary weekends.

 

He sighed and, without any cheerfulness, asked about Jaebum's grandmother, who began talking non-stop. Jimin didn't payed much attention, only nodded at certain intervals so that the other would not suspect his lack of interest. He preferred to imagine the ideal family and travel in his own imagination of what it would be like to have a little sister. His life would be other, much happier, but he did not deserve it. After everything Park had done and said, he had no right to even think about being happy. He was a despicable person. A coward. It was right to keep people out, no matter how difficult. His solitary childhood haunted his present moment, but he could not complain. He had made that choice for himself. He would have to bear the consequences.

 

He reached into his pocket as he felt his phone vibrate. Discreetly, he picked up the receiver and glanced at the screen. The notification of the chat app appeared on the display in the name of "Church Boy." He had sent three messages, and his phone trembled every time more arrived. Jimin gave a slight smile; he didn't know if he find it annoying or adorable. Ever since he'd met that brat, the boy had insisted Park go to church again. Most of the time he ignored it, but sometimes he let the boy talk and actually read what he wrote, and at those times, Jimin allowed himself to reflect.

He'd never been religious. He had no example to follow, let alone been taught about religions and was never interested in the subject either. What little he knew came from television, and as it turned out, it was not very reliable. But once, during a moment of personal despair, he passed a church, and a boy caught his eye. He helped him and invited him to take part in the mass. Without much awareness, Jimin accepted. He watched everything without understanding. The priest's words made him feel better, but confused. Curiosity flared in his chest, and in the end he asked the boy several questions. He just smiled and passed his number, asking him to redo them  there, as he would have more time to respond correctly.

 

It took Park a few days before he had the courage to ask anything from that number. He typed and erased countless times. And after sending a question about sins, the boy never stopped talking. He was not sure if he felt regret or affection for it.

 

Lately the invitations to visit the church were rather tempting. After several questions answered and texts of the Catholic boy, Jimin thought it would be good for his solitude and guilt to frequent that place. Pray, ask for forgiveness, try to be a good person ... It was the least he could do after all.

 

He nodded again, pretending to hear Jaebum, and put away his cell phone. They were standing on the sidewalk, waiting for the signal to close to the cars, so they could cross the street. He glanced at the other side as he took another sip of the juice, but his throat closed when he saw a familiar figure on the opposite side of the avenue.

 

He spat the liquid that had not passed his mouth, and began to cough desperately, scaring the co-worker. Jaebum tried to help with pats on the back, questioning him about the event. But Park was only interested in one thing. As soon as he recovered a bit, he glanced toward the person on the other sidewalk, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. The brown-haired man, who was on his back, turned his head, revealing his unfamiliar features. Jimin almost breathed a sigh of relief; His legs were wobbly and his hands trembled a little. It would be difficult to disguise.

 

\- Jimin, are you okay? What happened?

 

\- Oh, it's nothing ...- He gave his best forced smile, controlling the shuddering of his body. - I thought I saw my cousin I haven't seen for years. He lives in the United States, you know.

 

Jaebum narrowed his eyes, moving away from the smaller one.

 

\- Did you do some shit to him then? You looked terrible.

 

\- It's nothing, seriously - Said Park, scratching the back of his neck. - Sorry for worrying you hyung.

 

\- Aish! ... All right, forget it. Let's go before we start to melt here. - Said the older man, pulling the other by the arm.

 

With his legs still clumsy, Jimin followed his colleague, trying to disguise his nervousness. He looked back, searching for the place where the unknown man was before. He swallowed, feeling his throat aching, and wondering what it would be like if it were really that guy.

 

Guilt returned to his shoulders.

 

_ Coward. _

 

∻  ☍  ∻

 

Hoseok dabbed the brush in the water, passing lightly on the yellow tablet, then taking it to the paper. He played with the colors over the drawing, dancing with his hand, watching the soft bristles do their work and that pigment blend with the orange.

 

He worked with the watercolor mainly on the nonexistent face of one of the figures; He didn’t want the lack of the face to interfere in the harmony of the rest of the work. He used several shades of yellow and orange, and didn’t rest until everything was perfect.

 

When he finished the boy hung the paper, which was a bit wrinkled in one of the parts for having used too much water at a certain moment, on the improvised clothesline that he had mounted on the wall above his desk. He took a few steps back, watching intently.

 

The traces of his self-portrait were satisfactory, just like the watercolor itself. However, it greatly bothered the absence of the face of the other male body. It was not about the balance of his art or anything like that. That annoyance was personal and specific. And it came from not remembering clearly the face of the individual.

 

He sighed, defeated. Hoseok felt like crap. Remembering the face of someone who did you so well for a whole month should not be difficult. As much as he'd been doped with medicine most of the time, he'd spent a lot of time with that kid. It was his duty to remember his face. Of course, Hoseok remembered thick lips and small eyes, yet there were several ways for it to be put on paper, and without something to base it on, it was impossible. If only he had a photo of the boy. Or if they had swapped numbers before the other one left, even emails. If only they had revealed their first names ... Maybe that way Jung could draw that face.

 

With the frustration taking his body, the boy returned to approach his work. His gaze seemed was angry, but it was actually filled with sadness and grief. He lifted his forefinger toward the faceless figure, firm.

 

\- You shouldn't have done this to me.- He murmured - You shouldn't have disappeared like that ...

 

He felt like an idiot for scolding his own drawing, but at the same time, somewhat relieved of his daily anguish. He took a deep breath, bringing his hand to his heart. Venting, even with a piece of paper, attenuated his anxiety and all the feelings that came with it.

 

One of them was abandonment. Hoseok had dealt with it many times. Whenever he appeared to be all right, surrounded by love, affection and friends, something happened. For various reasons, these plausible or not, Jung was abandoned. Sometimes he didn't even know why. He watched the important people walk out of his life and there was nothing he could do.

 

He resisted this contempt well, until he became involved with someone and was rejected.

 

With his heart in pieces, he didn't think he was going to endure another abandon, so he ended up doing a stupid thing. He thought of no one at the time, just wanted to put an end to that suffering. Luckily his mother found him in time. However, he didn't completely repent of his actions, for thus he knew that boy; The faceless humanoid he had drawn. Another that had left him.

 

He shook his head, trying to get away from his thoughts off the past. He couldn't be mad with people. Each one had his reasons. Hoseok was no one to judge them.

 

\- Hoseok? - A female voice called after a series of knocks on his door. It opened, revealing his mother. The dark-haired man smiled. - Everything all right, my dear?

 

\- Yeah. - He lied - I was just finishing a watercolor.

 

His mother seemed to be encouraged by that information.

 

\- Show me later! Now let's have lunch, shall we? I made the rice the way you like it.

 

Hoseok nodded cheerfully. He jumped to the door, following the woman, leaving behind his bad feelings and complex reflections. After all, it was rice.

∻  ☍  ∻

After hours of grueling work, which consisted of a morning stuck in his part-time job downtown, and an entire afternoon resolving his gang's illegal business in an abandoned barn, Yoongi just wanted to faint in his bed. However, he was also really hungry. And since he knew there was no food in his house, he decided to stop at a convenience store and buy something to feed himself and his friend.

 

The barn where the illegal encounters and work of the group took place was in the most rural part of Daegu, far from the center but not so much of his house. It wasn't every day that he had to show up there, and when he was obliged, he got a ride from Hyungwon in his old truck, since he only had a bicycle falling apart. It wasn't a bother, since the younger one was of a few words, as was Min himself. Silence was welcome on the routes they did together.

 

That day he asked Hyungwon to drop him off at the nearest convenience store. He said good-bye, taking his backpack and his bicycle from the back of the truck. He locked up his vehicle and did not even bother to see the other leave. He rushed into the store, and picked up the first easy things to do that he saw ahead of him. It was already a big queue; If he wasn't so hungry, he would probably give up and go to bed.

 

He didn’t think much until he reached the cashier. He paid and left the place in a hurry, carrying two plastic bags in his right hand. He was heading toward his bike when his cell phone started ringing. He snorted, pulling it from his pants pocket to check who was calling and then answered.

 

\- Talk.

 

\- Suga, I need your help. - Said the voice. Yoongi rolled his eyes.

 

\- With what? - He asked gruffly. - Is it about some junkie? Kihyun, please, I worked all day. I'm dying of hunger and sleep. Do not waste my time on some junkie who owes you.

 

For a moment it seemed there was no one on the other end of the line.

 

\- What do I do then? You know I'm not much of that ...

 

\- Ask I.M. to help you. Bet he wouldn't deny it.

 

\- Oh ... I did not want to get him into my things again.

 

\- And me you do, right? - He teased, making Kihyun laugh. - This kid does anything for you. So, enjoy that he knows how to solve this kind of situation better and call him. Let me go home, for the love.

 

\- All right ... I'll call him.

 

\- Good, leave me alone. - He laugh- Good luck. 

 

Yoongi finished the call without waiting for a farewell. He slipped the phone into his pocket and, sighing, walked back to his bike. He was tired of that situation, but he couldn't complain. Daegu was a country town, without comparison with the capital; The collections were not frequent, so many of his colleagues didn't know how to deal with them when they happened. And since Suga had already been part of a gang from Seoul, where things were endlessly heavier, they usually asked for his help. When he wasn't patient, as he was now, he leave it to I.M, who had also spent some time in the big city.

Climbing on the bike and following on his way, he let out a small giggle. It was funny to think that the boy had been in the same gang he'd been part while still living in Seoul. Even more to imagine his interaction with the leader from there, and his reaction to receiving the nickname. He felt nostalgia with these thoughts, and a great longing.

 

When he arrived in Daegu six years ago, Yoongi didn't think he would miss anything from his past. He was a frightened teenager and screwed up in life, fleeing from the shit that happened in the capital. Alone and with his savings in his pocket, he turned out well. Got a part-time afternoon job in a cafeteria and rented a kit. With his scarce money -and many tattered excuses- he hired a private teacher to continue his studies at home. Two years later he was already involved with the illegalities of the city, and was part of the gang that commanded such.

 

Being on the country town, things were clearly easier. When one arrived at an advanced age and experience they were transferred to a larger town, leaving the leadership of Daegu for a young man. And that's what happened to Shownu.

 

He had already completed his nineteenth birthday when the command was passed on to youth. Yoongi climbed up, along with a few others. They got off to a good start early, even if they did not talk to everyone often, and managed to get the business with ease.

 

A year later, as they celebrated their achievements in some suspicious bar, Suga met the one who would be his best friend. He was drinking with his colleagues some strong and bitter drink, watching the people around him. Sometimes his gaze lingered on a boy outside; He had already smoked five cigarettes and exchanged a few words with strangers, but he didn’t move. In other cases, he would end up staring at Jooheon's dimples, and because of this he barely heard Wonho's invitation to share a cigarette with him.

 

The two of them headed for the smokehouse, not long to light the tobacco. They stood beside the boy he had been watching, and they smoked in silence until the drug ran out. Before they could return, Yoongi ordered another cigarette for Wonho and told him to go ahead. After some quiet time, he decided to open his mouth.

 

"Already your seventh," he commented as the boy lit another. The boy looked surprised that someone was talking to him without asking for the lighter, but then he shrugged, assuming he was an addict. Suga swallowed before asking what troubled him. "My life sucks," said the boy, and soon Yoongi replied with a sarcastic smile. "We have something in common."

 

He got the trust of the other quickly. He didn't know how long they had been talking, but soon he knew about his whole life and his pain. He was a lost young man, as was his self from years ago. He didn't do that, but he identified with the boy, then passed his number and asked him to call if he needed help.

 

Shortly after Yoongi and Namjoon were already best friends, confidantes, divided a house and the expenses. The younger one didn't get as intensely involved with the gang as Min did, but he frequented every part of the gang and made friends with them. Minhyuk used to joke that the two were a couple. Suga was a bit annoyed and usually told him to fuck off, because in addition to his relationship with Namjoon being totally brotherly, there was already someone in his memories.

 

He bit his lip, remembering the adolescent passion that still hurt in his chest. Even after years, that feeling was still burning inside his body. He couldn't forget that boy at all, and he had tried hard. He would go out every weekend with a different suitor, whether it was to grab a drink in the bar, to make out in the park, or to fuck at the nearest motel, but the dark-haired man with a smirk and contagious smile would not leave his thoughts.

 

He still remembered his thirteen years, his hormones bubbling up and the strange feeling he had when he talked to his neighbor. It took him a while to discover that he was attracted to boys, and even more so that he liked the friend who lived in the house next door. Confusion dominated him for a while, but Yoongi never liked to keep his frustrations to himself. At fourteen, he confessed to the other.

 

And had been rejected.

 

He was very naive at the time; most boys of that age didn't know anything about life. His neighbor was no different, it was obvious he didn't see it as normal. But he didn't back away, as Yoongi thought he would. His friendship continued, and that only made Min's pain increase. However, even if he hurt himself, he didn't want to lose the other either.

 

\- Fucking hell, Hoseok - he whispered softly. - Get out of my head, you idiot.

 

He jumped off the bike as soon as he entered the garden of his residence. He definitely had to stop thinking about that kid, as hard as it was hard not to remember the frecle just above the heart-shaped lips. And his lively and exaggerated way that made even Yoongi react. And also the big, cute smile that made anyone fall in love.

 

\- UGH, FUCK! - He kicked the bicycle, not bothering to lock it somewhere, and strode to the door. He had to stop dying of love for the image of a fourteen-year-old boy who rejected him and probably hated him for having disappeared. It was not healthy and disturbed his concentration.

He snorted, fumbling for the key in his back pocket. He found it quickly, then unlocked the lock. He entered his residence, closing the door behind him, and walked to the kitchen with the two bags in his hand. As he entered the room, he found Namjoon sitting at the table surrounded by papers, money, and newspapers. He jotted something down before noticing the older man's presence.

 

\- Ready to go back to Seoul hyung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, what do you think of the story so far? n.n


	3. So Tell Me How Could I Ever Be Normal Somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter, hope you enjoy it!

\- Excuse me?!

 

Namjoon watched his friend drop the two bags on the table, on top of the paper he was writing on earlier. His expression varied between confused and irritated, but that didn't intimidate him. He was already waiting for the older man's reaction, so he just smiled calmly and stared straight into his dark, suspicious eyes.

 

\- Exactly what you heard hyung.- He rose from his chair, resting one hand on Min's right shoulder. - Let's go back to Seoul.

 

Yoongi laughed, mocking.

 

\- You're crazy. - He pushed the boy's hand without any delicacy, freeing himself from the touch and entering the kitchen.

 

Namjoon sighed. He knew it wouldn't be easy.

 

\- Hyung. - He called, turning his head toward him. The older man put water in a kettle and didn't bother to respond. Namjoon raised his eyebrows. - Let me at least try to convince you. Please.

 

\- You're a very stubborn dongsaeng. - Min grunted as he lit the stove.

 

The boy gave a small, victorious laugh. He took things from the bags, leaving two packages of instant noodles separated from the rest, which he stored in the cabinets and in the refrigerator. He noticed the other's gaze as he walked over to the table and began to organize the mess of paper and money. He put it all in a box and left it on one of the shelves of the place, since later on he would probably show some of those things to his friend.

 

As soon as the kettle began with the noises, Yoongi pulled it out of the fire and led it to the noodle pots already open. He set the boiling water in the containers and closed them, returning the stainless steel object to the stove off. Kim was already in his place again, with one of the containers in front of him as the other sat down at the table.

 

\- Don't you dare say anything now. I want to eat in peace.

 

Namjoon nodded, amused by the situation. He waited patiently for the ramyeons to be ready, and both to finish eating. They dined in silence most of the time; The eldest made a brief comment about his day, but it was not long before he returned the silence.

 

Namjoon wasn't an anxious or very curious person, but the attitudes of his hyung sometimes made him a little uncomfortable. Kim didn't understand why he was defensive every time they talked about Seoul, and what was so bad about that city that he refused to go back there. He wished Yoongi would tell him, but nothing out of obligation, of course. He wanted his friend to be comfortable in revealing his motives.

 

The only thing he knew about Min's past was an old childhood passion, and he wouldn't know if he hadn't had too much to drink on a weekend when he was more emotional. He confessed that he was still thinking about the boy and it was clear he still had feelings for him. Namjoon was somewhat taken aback by the older man's words, but when he mentioned on the next day, he received a curse and a request - or rather an order- that he would never speak of it again.

 

Yoongi was a reserved person and knew full well to hide his true feelings. Even for Kim, his best friend, it was hard to decipher what he felt or thought. Mysterious was the word that best defined him.

 

In a flash, Namjoon stood up, heading toward the shelf. His abrupt movement scared the older man and made him almost drown in the food. In the midst of curses, Kim took the box and put it in front of his friend, who glared at him.

 

\- I said I wanted to eat peacefully.

 

\- You're done now, hyung. - Namjoon said, leaning on the table with his face close to the other. - Tell me, why don't you want to go back to Seoul?

 

Yoongi snorted, throwing the chopsticks away and crossing his arms.

 

\- Tell me, why do you want to go back to Seoul so much?

 

\- I thought it was obvious. - Namjoon smiled, sitting down. - My future is there. And yours too.

 

\- Do you know what's in Seoul? My past, Namjoon! Which made me come to Daegu. That's a good reason why I don't want to go back. - Min brandished, pulling the air hard. - I will not go back.

 

\- Don't say bullshit, hyung. Your past may remain in Seoul, but tomorrow also awaits you there. - Said the younger, taking a more serious look - Please listen to me. Your future is not here in Daegu, nor mine. It was great staying here for a while, I learned many things and I believe you too. But we don't belong in this city, hyung. We will never belong. - He bit his lip before continuing. - Our potential is too great for a small town; you, for example, could lead the gang here with arms tied and eyes closed. But I know, hyung, that you were invited to this and denied it. You don't want to move up quickly so you don't get transferred, do you? But why? Why are you so caught up in this mysterious past? Why are you running so desperately from him?

 

Yoongi was silent for a moment. He closed his eyes and rest his face on his hand, taking a deep breath. Anyone who didn't know him would think he would probably start crying.

 

But this wasn't Min Yoongi's attitude.

 

\- If you knew all of it, you'd probably wish you'd never met me.- Yoongi answered firmly - And you wouldn't insist that I go back to Seoul.

 

\- Don't exaggerate. - Said Namjoon - I understand you don't want to tell me, it's something that clearly affects you. But it's no use looking at a past that sucked and don't take advantage of opportunities to build a good future.

 

\- I'm not exaggerating.- He murmured - I don't think I deserve a good future.

 

Namjoon frowned, confused.

 

\- Yoongi hyung, I don't know what happened before you came to Daegu, but you were a child. We all do bad things that we regret when we are younger. And well, that doesn't seem to have affected your character. - Namjoon smiled at the older man's raised eyebrow. - When I ended up here, I had everything to sink into a bigger depression, but I met you. You cared for me and helped me; You're a hyung worried about your dongsaengs and friends. I don't think such a person don't deserve a good future.

 

\- If you continue like this, I'll cry. - Min mocked, rolling his eyes.

 

The younger one laughed, then opened the box and took out some papers.

 

\- I hope you’re moved enough to decide to go with me to Seoul - He said, tossing some stapled sheets across the table in front of them - Because I already bought it this.

 

Yoongi narrowed his eyes, and quickly took the papers, analyzing them.

 

\- It was a good deal, I paid a misery, so there was enough money left to make the adjustments ... - Started Namjoon.

 

\- You're fucking with me. -  Min exclaimed - Containers? Really?!

 

\- Why not? - Namjoon asked, a bit annoyed by the way his friend spoke. - It was one of the cheapest options I've encountered. And I liked the idea.

 

The older man cursed, rising from his seat and dropping the papers into the other's hands, who almost dropped them. He stormed out of the kitchen, muttering "You really are crazy" before he disappearing.

 

Kim let out a breath, looking at the documents once more. Maybe it was a crazy idea indeed, but his insufficient money and excessive creativity didn't allow him to buy an apartment in the center of the big city. Besides the containers would be close to the freight trains; A place without much people and tumult, something that them both appreciated.

 

Or at least Namjoon.

 

His hands were already sweating cold as he finished putting away his things. Nicotine withdrawal was making itself present, which meant it was time to smoke before the headaches started. His addiction was such that when he spent a few hours without the drug, the symptoms soon appeared.

 

From his pocket he took out a packet; He took out a cigarette and a lighter, and lit it between his lips, then returned the rest to his place. He took a long drag, feeling the effects of nicotine on his body. With a slight dizziness, he went to the front door to go out into the garden. If he could call that garden.

 

Neither one of the boys saw a problem with smoking inside the house, but Namjoon wanted to take advantage of his - finally - pause moment to check the mailbox, which he was sure hadn't received attention for nearly two weeks. He worked in the morning and was lately resolving the business of the change the rest of the time, since Yoongi spent the day away from home and when he arrived he just wanted to eat and sleep. They forgot to do anything else.

 

He admired the sky as soon as he was outside. The clouds were hazy and they kept getting darker. He couldn't see the moon, much less the sun. Everything indicated that a storm was approaching; nothing fairer after the hot day that passed. He smiled when he felt a refreshing breeze and the nostalgic smell of wet earth, and after once more drag, he decided not to linger to much there.

 

Namjoon walked through the project of a yard to the mailbox, which was visibly full. The young man picked up all the envelopes, leaving only a few propaganda pamphlets behind. His cigarette didn't last until he entered the house again; In the middle of the garden he was finished. He kneaded the stump on the floor and picked it up to throw it away afterwards. When he was almost inside, he couldn't help noticing Min's old bike, thrown in any way on the poorly tended grass. He frowned, pulling it up and taking it in beside him.

 

Sometimes he really didn't understand his hyung.

 

He set the bike against the wall beside the door and decided not to ask. He didn't want to irritate Yoongi anymore with a curious questioning. He just walked to the grimy sofa, dropping the letters and leaflets beside him as he sat down. He lit another cigarette, leaving it between his lips after inhaling, to pick up an envelope with both hands. He opened it, already knowing it was the light account. He scanned the paper, grimacing at the numbers, bigger than the last time. Staying home arranging his business in Seoul was costing him more than a beer every night.

 

Namjoon huffed at the date. The account would win next week, September 28. Exactly on the birthday of one of his younger sisters. He set the paper aside, a little frustrated by starting to think about his family, and focused on smoking. The nicotine should calm his nerves and make him dizzy, but with those thoughts circling his mind it was almost impossible.

 

The phone in his pocket felt heavier than normal. His hands tingled to slip down his pants and catch it. Namjoon was strong for a moment, trying to get his attention on the rest of the letters, but his subconscious won the battle. Soon the gadget was already in his hands, searching for the message his sister had sent him days ago. It was quick to find, as he had no daily contact with many people to fill his cell phone with conversations.

 

He admired the photo of the younger one for a while. Her long black hair was tied in a side braid, her eyes were a little swollen from just waking, and her smile was sweet, though the boy had taken that photo without permission. They weren't very alike -in appearance and personality- except for the slight resemblance of the nose. While Namjoon was an unruly rebel questioner, his sister was a malleable and understanding girl who received every possible attention. They had everything to have a bad relationship, but they were the ones who did the best among the brothers. At least they were, when they spoke to two years ago.

 

"Congrats being 21 Nam. Hope your day has been great and enjoyed. Miss you,

Jisoo. "

 

He didn't blame her for the delay. He didn't know how his sister had gotten his number, but something told him that his grandmother had been very annoyed, because she had clear orders from his parents to not let Namjoon communicate with his siblings for a while. He didn't know how many months he would have to wait to get the contact, and he was sure he wouldn't have it when he decided to leave his grandmother's house to live in another place with Yoongi.

 

He felt guilty of the situation, though he wasn't sorry. If he continued in that place, being watched and having all his steps passed to his parents, he would wither away. He couldn't wait them think he was a "good boy," so he could talk to his siblings or go back to his home in Seoul. It wasn't his fault. If Min hadn't come get him out of the bottom of the pit, he would probably do it himself.

 

He laughed in disgust. His parents attitude had been rather ridiculous. Okay, Namjoon was an angry teenager who did some shit to get attention, but there was no justification for taking all his media out and sending him to live with his grandmother. Not when his parents never cared for him.

 

But that was before he was arrested for vandalism.

 

He still remembered the show they did; His mother cried when Namjoon arrived home, and his father gave him a lesson while giving him a disappointed look. The boy replied, fed up with the scene of worried parents, and his words were the last straw for his mother. Hyesoo wiped her tears and told him to pack his things in a firm voice. She took her son's cell phone and rummaged through his suitcase to get rid of any number he might have. They didn't give him a chance to say goodbye to any of his siblings or friends, just took him straight to the train that would send him to Daegu. Namjoon wanted to die but didn't open his mouth. It wasn't worth it.

 

Kim felt like shit when he thought about it - not that feeling like shit was something unusual to him - and he avoided it at all costs. There were, however, necessary moments like that. Namjoon believed that brightening the past was not a good thing to do, but leaving issues unresolved was even worse.

 

He read that message a few more times before he started typing. He hadn't yet answered Jisoo, out of fear. So much time without talking made the boy wonder if his sister still wanted to contact him. However he decided to leave all those assumptions aside. He was dying of longing and thinking was only making him coward.

 

"Thank you! How did you get my number? I miss you and our siblings. Sorry to just answer now, I was a bit discredited. Can we keep in touch? I think I'm a little anxious.

Tell Yangmi I'll send you a message on your birthday. I know she'll keep it a secret.

xoxo. "

 

Namjoon didn't even feel it as the ashes fell on his lap, burning his shorts. He was so focused and ecstatic that he didn't feel the burn. He was looking at his phone, reading the words he wrote, evaluating if they were worthy of being sent.

 

\- Namjoon. - Yoongi called at the same moment he pressed the send button. - Are you an idiot?

 

Kim stared at his hyung, frowning. He wanted to know why the grumpy little gray haired man offended him without reason.

 

\- The ashes. - Yoongi pointed out, laughing at the defeated look on the boy face. - I bet you put a hole on your clothes again.

 

The youngest man cleaned the ember, seeing the little hole in his shorts and his skin more reddish than normal. He moaned, dissatisfied. It wasn't the first time it had happened; Getting lost in thoughts and reflections while smoking didn't seem to fit with Namjoon.

 

\- It was my last shorts intact.

 

\- That way you're going to run out of clothes. - Min said as he headed for the kitchen.

 

Namjoon snapped his tongue, rising from the sofa. His movement caused some of the papers to fall to the floor, spreading them. He rolled his eyes and ran his hand through his purplish hair, not believing how clumsy he was. Yoongi appeared again in the room, with a glass of water in his hand.

 

\- Yes, hyung.

 

Min stoped on his way back to his room, staring at the boy in confusion.

 

-… What?

 

\- I'm an idiot.

∻ ☍ ∻

 

Already tired - and satisfied - from studying so much, the boy closed the book, stretching himself afterwards. He let out a moan of relief, relaxing his muscles, tensed for being so long in the same position. That study routine was killing him, but he liked to think it was for his own good. Soon he would be rewarded for all that, entering a good college with a great grade. At least he hoped so.

 

He looked at his phone, which was lit again. Jungkook picked it up, deciding to see what both his friends were talking about while he study. Unlocking the screen, he encountered more than one hundred messages. He frowned, annoyed at the amount of crap that filled his chat. He could barely read until the end, when his device began to vibrate and the name "Yugyeom" took the place of the conversation.

 

\- Jungkook, you're alive!

 

\- Of course I'm alive, you moron! - He exclaimed, listening to the laughter on the other end of the line. - I don't answer for a few hours, and do you think I'm dead? I was devoting myself to my studies, which you should also be doing.

 

\- Seriously, Jeon, are you becoming a mother now? Stop being annoying.

 

\- Annoying? I'm just worried about our future, I'm sorry. - He quipped, losing some of the patience he still had.

 

\- Dude, I hope the college entrance exam comes soon to improve your mood. You're freaking out with it, from studying. But anyway, - He continued, without letting his friend answer him - Do you want to meet me and Bambam in the park near your house? Of course, if you're not busy.

 

Jungkook sighed. He was nervous for nothing, his friend was right. He glanced at his watch, checking the time before confirming anything.

 

\- Are you already in the park?

 

\- Arriving. You coming? - Yugyeom asked.

 

\- Yeah, but I won't stay long. - Jungkook said, rising from his chair to pick up his wallet and head out of the room. - I promised I'd go just before mass to train with the church choir.

 

\- It's all right. We will be waiting for you. - They said goodbye, putting the call off.

 

Jeon went downstairs and headed for the kitchen, looking for his mother. He found his older brother, who was having a cup of coffee while reading the paper closely. His dark hair was messy, as if he had just woken up, and he was still wearing pajamas. He noticed him, looking up, and smiled.

 

\- Do you want something Jungkook?

 

\- Where's eomma? - He asked, still looking at the back of the room, looking for his mother.

 

\- She left with appa and Jieun. - He said, taking a sip of his lukewarm drink. - Why?

 

\- Nothing. I just wanted to say that I'm going to the park to meet my friends, and then I'm going straight to the church.

 

\- Okay, I'll let her know when they get here.

 

\- Thank you hyung.

 

\- Hey Jungkook, wait! - The boy had already turned to leave, but the older boy called to him, attracting his attention. - I wanted to know your opinion of one thing.

 

\- You can talk hyung.

 

\- So I was thinking ... - Seokjin said, somewhat hesitantly. - I've been spending time at home for a while. Working with appa is not going well and it won't work, you know that. I even help eomma with the housework, even though she says I don't have to. I'm feeling a little worthless, so I came up with the idea of getting a job. Even if it's part-time. What do you think?

 

Jungkook was silent for a few seconds, trying to absorb the older man's motive for his opinion on that, before opening his mouth to answer his brother.

 

\- That's a good idea, hyung. But ... tell me one thing; And your degree? Don't you have something with it? Aren't you going to pursue your profession?

 

Seokjin's discomfort with those questions was visible.

 

\- Oh, Jungkook, you know it's hard. - He murmured, scratching the back of his neck. -I'm going to try a part in the end of the year's production, but I don't know if I will get it. And I need to do something ... I don't want to be a dead weight to anyone.

 

\- You're not a dead weight hyung, be more confident. - He gave a comforting smile to the other, who then returned. - Good luck finding a job; If I hear anything, I promise I'll let you know.

 

\- Thank you Jungkook. Have fun, I'll see you later.

 

\- See ya.

 

He stalked out of the house, in a hurry to get away from those painful thoughts about Seokjin, soon arriving on the sidewalk and taking the path to the park. His home was only a few blocks from the place, which made it one of the best meeting places to spend time with friends. They used to spend the afternoons free there, taking advantage of the shade of the trees in the summer, and the warm of the sun in the winter; Sometimes they left for the bakery that was nearby to eat something. Nothing big.

 

Although he was friends with Yugyeom, he didn't like to get into trouble. He preferred to be a quiet boy in high school and give pride to his family, who raised him well. So most of the friends programs were like that; get together, talk or play something. Jeon appreciated that. He had been to some parties with both of them, but he didn't like it that much, also it always ended as mess. And he wanted distance from that sort of thing.

 

As soon as he set foot on the green grass of the park, he spotted his friends, one on top of the other, in the shadow of one of the largest trees. He laughed at the scene. He approached quickly, having a better view of their faces.

 

\- Are you hungover?

 

Bambam tried to smile, but eventually grimaced.

 

\- Isn't obvious?

 

\- Shut up, Bambam. - Yugyeom shouted, punching him on the shoulder. - Don't say anything to Mr. Right.

 

Jungkook sat down beside the others, looking at them with amusement on his face.

 

\- Did you go to a party?

 

\- No, we drank in my apartment.

 

\- Bambam! - Yugyeom growled, sitting up to glare at his friend . - He won't stop bugging us now, you shit. He'll drag us to church and exorcise us.

 

\- He's gonna do what? - Bambam frowned, confused at the words. Sometimes the boys forgot that he was Thai and that, despite being quite fluent in korean, there were still some things he didn't know yet.

 

\- I won't do anything, forget it. - Jeon asked, instead of explaining. - Yugyeom is just being dramatic.

 

\- Am I?

 

\- Yes, I've already given up on you a while ago.

 

They laughed.

 

\- That's great to know. - Yugyeom said, resting his head on Bambam's chest and closing his eyes tightly. - I'm feeling sick.

 

A conversation about how hungover sucked started. Jungkook only listened to his friends comments about last night and how bad they felt at the moment. He took the phone out of his pocket just to check the time, which didn't go unnoticed by Bambam, who probably deduced something erroneous about the situation.

 

\- Jungkook, are you expecting messages from anyone in particular?

 

Jeon looked at him, arching one eyebrow. He was right, after all.

 

\- What do you mean, Bambam?

 

\- That guy you met at the church door. Do you still talk to him? - He asked straight to the point.

 

The brunette sighed, a little annoyed by the facts. Usually the excessive clarity of the Thai pleased him, but that situation wasn't something that could be called "usual."

 

\- He doesn't text me for a week. - the boy unlocked the device, putting in such conversation and extending it to Bambam, who took it, checking the last words exchanged. - Maybe he's tired of me nagging him.

 

\- You really can be pretty annoying with this church business. - Said Yugyeom, being ignored by the others.

 

\- But it's strange, he seemed so interested. - Said Bambam, returning Jeon's cell phone.

 

\- Yeah, I don't know ...

 

\- Are you disappointed?

 

Jungkook pushed his tongue against his cheek, thoughtfully.

 

\- I think so. - He murmured, running his hand through his black hair, holding them there for a while. - Maybe I've put too much expectation on him. I thought I would actually help him... I was hoping to see him in church, but that didn't happened.

 

\- Maybe he's just been busy the last few days. - Yugyeom said, surprisingly positive - Wait a little longer, I bet he shows up.

 

The boy nodded, staring at the grass beneath him, annoyed.

 

\- Hey, why don't we have some cake? - Bambam suggested, nudging Jeon's arm, which looked up at him with a small smile on his lips. - Sweets are always welcome when we're feeling bad. This includes the hangover.

 

\- What are we still doing here? - Yugyeom asked, getting on his feet, quick, teasing the elders, who tried to follow him without delay.

That's how Jungkook spent the remainder of his free afternoon, eating a few pieces of different kinds of cake, amusing himself with his friends antics and talking about foolishness. When the time for saying goodbye came, he was almost persuaded to stay; but he was a responsible kid who kept his word, so the emotional blackmail of the young boys didn't work on him. He left the money that paid his share of the expenses on the table and said goodbye, waving in the distance.

 

He took a bus to follow his way to the church he and his family attended, since it was a little further away. He enjoyed the thought-free journey, just watching the movement through the window, letting himself relax on the seat. He was so entertained that he almost forgot to get off at the right stop, having to get up quickly to don't miss the open doors.

 

He didn't have to walk long to reach his destination. The church seemed to shine in the eyes of Jungkook, large and clear. The passage was free for anyone, and there was some movement on the inside. As he entered the room, the boy made the sign of the cross, bowing slightly, and went to the altar, where the choir group was already. They were a little agitated, but they weren't loud. His gaze met an acquaintance, who smiled at him.

 

\- Jungkook, you're just in time. - Said the man, as soon as both were close enough. - We're just getting started.

 

\- I'm sorry hyung, I was with my friends and they ended up delaying me. It won't happen again.

 

Youngjae giggled, patting the young man's shoulder.

 

\- You're on time, don't worry. - He lowered his hand to the younger's back, giving it a brief, understanding caress. - Now come join us.

 

Jeon accompanied Youngjae, reuniting with the rest of the choir. He gave some quick greetings and then turned his attention to the director, who was beginning to talk about the songs they were going to rehearse that moment. He quickly mentally revised all the lyrics, making sure he remembered them all before they began to sing.

 

Then the chords of a guitar were heard, starting the rehearsal. Jungkook's voice was soon used; The sweet and not so acute melody filled the room, accompanied by several also pleasant others. The words came out naturally from his mouth, tuned and harmonious with the music. Controlled breathing wouldn't let him get out of breath; His chest tightened, but it was out of happiness.

 

Singing was one of the things he loved to do, his relief and safe heaven. He couldn't feel sad or upset while singing. The feeling was so great there was no room for any other. That is why he often didn't see the hours pass; only stopping when his throat began to bother. When the rehearsal was over, he still felt willing and wanted to release his voice, but Youngjae told him to rest for the mass, which would begin a few minutes later. He nodded, watching the older man walk away, starting to think about what he might help in the preparations for later when he was interrupted.

 

\- You sing very well.

 

A male voice sounded behind Jungkook, surprising him. He turned slowly, facing the last person in the world he expected to appear there.

 

The small boy was in some of his best clothes and shoes, It was noticeable that he had strived to dress well. His dark hair was combed, not one strand dared to leave it's place. He smiled with fleshy lips, which made his eyes turn into two lovely crescent moons. It took some time, but Jeon returned the smile, a little disconcerted.

 

The man who had ignored him the whole week was there in front of him, praising him.

 

_Park Jimin was in the church._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you find any mistakes! n.n


	4. All Your Belief Cannot Absolve Your Sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who's actually punctual this time?

Upon awakening on that pleasant September morning, Kim Seokjin couldn't imagine what the unfolding of his day would be like. For him, he would have coffee, help his mother in the kitchen, and continue to look for a job until it was time to leave. But he didn't expect to get a message from the troubled boy he'd meet later.

He only had peace during breakfast.

When he was finishing eating, he felt his phone vibrate in his pants pocket. He couldn't contain his curiosity. Discreetly, since his parents didn't tolerate phones while they were at the table, he picked up the phone to check the message. He regretted it as soon as he read the name of the person who had sent it.  


_“I hope you don't stand me up, Seokjin. My time is precious. If you don't show up, I'll come to you, charge a second date._

_Kim Taehyung.”_

His hands began to sweat almost instantaneously. He swallowed and put away his phone, when he realized his mother was lecturing him because of the phone while they ate. He apologized but didn't pay attention. His mind was filled with a flurry of insecure thoughts, and the reaction of his body to them didn't help him with the situation.

The boy even struggled to help clean the kitchen and tried to help his mother with lunch, but he was so out of focus that he didn't do anything right. After knocking down some spices, breaking a glass and cutting his finger with a knife, Sook drove his son away.

Seokjin had to spend the remainder of his hours locked in his room. He didn't understand his concern about that "date" with his young delinquent boss. He was doing a favor for that lost boy, he shouldn't feel so uncertain about it. It was a unique opportunity that God was giving him, to prove his dignity. He'd done wrong things already, and bringing the corrupt Kim to the good side would be his salvation.

He came to the conclusion that thinking nonsense would do no good. He picked up a book he had just begun to read, and tried to entertain himself. With his head tired from so much thinking, he hardly noticed the first few pages, and then his eyes were heavy and his body demanded rest. He fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, for his happiness.

He woke hours later, completely lost in time. He looked at the clock on the bedside table, realizing he had overslept. Three o'clock in the afternoon. He had missed lunch and his mother hadn't bothered to wake him up to eat.

He mumbled as soon as his belly snored. He was starving to death, and he couldn't even feed himself on the remains of lunch, for there was little left to meet Taehyung. His heart quickened at the thought, but Seokjin took a deep breath and tried to control his nervousness. He forced himself to get out of bed and start preparing for the fateful afternoon coffee.

He dressed in one of his finest clothes since he would meet Kim - and this one, being very rich, would probably drag him into one of those fancy coffees that a croissant cost much more than what Jin had in his wallet - and combed his hair in the best way he could. He sighed before heading to the bathroom, then wet his face and tried to improve his tired, rather frightened expression.

Seokjin hoped that as soon as he went down the stairs he would have a quiet way to the door, but he was counting too much on his bad luck. The moment he stepped on the floor of the livingroom, he found his siblings sitting on the couch in the company of his mother. All eyes turned to each him; he could feel his cheeks heat up when he saw the mischievous smiles of the younger ones.

 

\- Son, how charming you are! - Sook exclaimed, reaching out to grab his arm. - You look like a little man.

 

Jungkook and Jieun's low chuckle sounded in his ears.

 

\- ... Thank you eomma. - Seokjin bowed slightly, disengaging discreetly from the older woman's grip. - If you don't mind, I have to go. If I take too long I may be late.

 

\- Oh, of course. Have fun with Kim, but ... stay tuned. - The woman asked, stroking her son's shoulder. - Jieun, take your brother to the door.

 

The youngest showed no dissatisfaction with Sook's request. She just nodded, rising from her seat and walking to the doorway, opening the door before Jin reached her.

 

\- Thank you Jieun, see you later. - He said goodbye, lightly messing with his sister's long black hair.

 

\- Hyung. - She called him, making him stop to pay attention - I really think hyung is beautiful. Have a nice date.

 

Seokjin smiled, holding his will to squeeze Jieun's cheeks, that would probably get very angry, and thanked her as he waved and made his way to the subway station.

The cafeteria was in a neighborhood, obviously, more affluent than the one he lived, and although it was not that far, the young man would have to take a subway. He knew the address, although he'd never stepped inside, so it wasn't difficult to get there. The trip was quick, and soon he was already in front of the establishment, which was much smaller than he had imagined.

He swallowed as he pushed open the door. He felt the climatized air and the scent of freshly baked bread hit him. The atmosphere was sophisticated, the floors and furniture were varnished, the lighting was dim and cozy. The place wasn't full, but it was not empty either; Three tables were occupied by some people, spread across the space near the window. Unlike one in the back of the cafeteria, occupied by Taehyung.

With eager footsteps, Jin began to move to the boy. He greeted the waiter and the cashier as they passed, which denounced his presence there. When he turned his attention to his destination table, he found Kim's gaze intent on him curiously. His legs wanted to buckle, but Seokjin struggled for his gait to look natural. He gave a gentle smile, which was reciprocated with another not so innocent one.

 

\- Kim Taehyung. - Jin greeted, bowing briefly.

 

\- Seokjin. - Kim responded in a surprisingly thick voice, his lips drawn back into a smug little smile and a little convinced. - You came.

 

\- Why wouldn't I?

 

Taehyung chuckled.

 

\- Please sit down. - He indicated the chair in front of him, completely ignoring the previous question. Jin decided not to insist and did what he was asked - What do you want to eat?

 

\- Honestly, I don't think I have the conditions to -

 

\- I'm paying. - The boy cut him off, catching Seokjin by surprise. He held out the menu and raised his eyebrows. - These values are nothing to me. I think you know that.

 

Jin picked up the menu slowly, afraid of the prices he would see. He managed to hold a grimace and tried to be quick to find something that appealed to him and wasn't that expensive. Then he noticed the waiter at his side, writing Kim's request, and as soon as he the boy finished, Jin made his own. The waiter excused himself and walked away, leaving the two of them alone again.

 

\- You were having a busy day today? - Taehyung asked as he snuggled into his chair. The older man frowned, confused by this questioning. The blonde pointed. - Your finger, you're wearing a bandage.

 

\- Oh, this. I was distracted while I was cutting some vegetables for my mother. I ended up hurting myself.

 

\- Thinking hard about our meeting, hyung? - He raised a provocative eyebrow.

 

Seokjin clenched his jaw.

 

\- A little.

 

\- Were you anxious?

 

\- Of course. - He agreed, surprisingly. - I figured you'd pick a place like this for the date. I can't afford it, you must know. It's being like an amusement park for me.

 

Taehyung rested his chin in his hand, scanning the dark-haired man in front of him with an amused expression on his face. Jin pretended not to find that reaction a bit strange.

 

\- My first choice wasn't this. - He said, his dark eyes intent on every move the older one made. - Actually, it wasn't even a cafeteria. But I decided to take it easy with you, hyung.

 

\- Take it easy?

 

-Would you prefer me to take it hard?

 

\- What? No! - He exclaimed, embarrassed at the exaltation of his voice. He lowered his head, squeezing his neck in an nervous act. - No ... I don't know what you mean by that,Taehyung.

 

The blond ruffled his own hair, mocking.

 

\- It's better you don't Hyung.

 

Before Seokjin could muster up enough courage to question the boy, the waiter returned with the full tray, excusing himself and putting different plates on the table the boys shared. As soon as he noticed the light golden colour of the attractive breadcrust and felt the strong smell of the coffee, his attention turned to the food. He didn't notice when he began to eat, almost disregarding the boy's presence in front of him.

A sense of sadness flooded him as he swallowed the last bit of his order. That food was extremely delicious - also expensive - and when it got to its end, it was certainly unfortunate. Jin loved food, especially when he was starving, and he knew how to appreciate it. And that bread was a little piece of heaven, no doubt.

 

\- You can order for more. - Kim's voice awakened the older of his hungry thoughts. - Make yourself comfortable. You look very hungry.

 

Jin was surprised to see that his companion hadn't touched the food and stared at him deeply; He had eaten too fast, it was notable. His face warmed.

 

\- Sorry, I think I was a little rude. It's just that I didn't have lunch ...

 

Taehyung motioned for the waiter to bring more of what the other had ordered. It wasn't long before the man appeared with fresh juicy bread and a cup of coffee. The older man's eyes flashed, and he thanked her before he began to devour his current meal. The blonde smiled at the scene, entertained by that hyung.

 

\- So, Seokjin ... will you work at my company with your father?

 

Jin's ecstatic expression twisted in a grimace.

 

\- I hope I don't disappoint you, but honestly, no. - He said, as soon as he finished chewing - Let's just say that's not my area.

 

One of Taehyung's dark eyebrow rose.

 

\- And what is? Tell me, I'm curious.

 

\- Well, I went to theater school.

 

\- Theater? Wow, I never imagined. - He commented, with a faint smile on his face. -

 

You're very... withdrawn for someone of this medium. Everyone I know working with it is very eccentric. I mean, visibly eccentric. Seokjin shrugged nervously.

 

\- People are different, maybe my eccentricity is not so wide open.

 

\- You're right, hyung. I don't know you very well, but I hope to change that. - The boy winked suggestively. - And I'm not disappointed with the news that you won't work for my company. I'm relieved, to tell you the truth. I don't like to get personally involved with people at work.

 

The brunet contained a stupefied reaction, remaining silent and continuing to eat. Taehyung was harder to deal with than he had imagined, he would have to be firmer than normal.

 

\- What about Mr. Lee?

 

\- What about him? - Tae murmured, sounding somewhat annoyed at the mention of that name.

 

\- You look very close.

 

\- Do we now? - The boy laughed, mocking - Lee Seungri loves to bother me, forcing me to do things I don't want, I just reciprocate. Don't think that we're close. We live together because of the company and because he has fun making me appear there.

 

\- So you don't like him? - Jin asked

 

\- I hate that guy. And that company. And all the people who work there. I want to stay as far as possible.

 

Seokjin raised his eyebrows, surprised at the words of the younger.

 

\- What's with the face hyung?

 

\- I think I'm a bit impressed. - He concluded after a few seconds. - How much hatred you have Taehyung.

 

Kim laughed, catching the attention of the other customers. Jin peered sideways, embarrassed with the eyes on him.

 

\- You have no idea. - He said dryly.

 

Taehyung picked up his cup and gave a few sips in his coffee. The silence reigned between the two, which made the older man reflect on his goals and question the reason for being there. He tried to give up, but he couldn't; it was his mission. He had to take young Kim to the right path.

 

\- Taehyung ... Have you ever been to church? - Seokjin asked, raising his tone a little.

 

The blonde frowned and giggled in exasperation.

 

\- For what? Looking for divine enlightenment?

 

Jin frowned at the question, made in a somewhat ironic tone to his ears.

 

-… Yes.

 

Taehyung laughed.

 

\- Seokjin, dear, to me the only church that enlightens is the one on fire.

 

Those harsh words were like a punch in the brunet's stomach. Seokjin opened his mouth several times, but no sound came out. He was feeling so insulted that he couldn't even speak. He resolved to finish his meal and take a deep breath before taking any action on the rude boy in front of him, who was currently typing on his cell phone.

 

\- Look Taehyung, I don't know what your life is like, or what happened to you, but it doesn't give you the right to offend people and their religions. - He said, growing more irritated as he saw the other staring at him as if he were listening to a child complain. - I was extremely hurt by his statement. You have to think more about other people's feelings and how they will react with your attitudes. You can't be so impulsive.

With a gentle expression on his face, Kim bowed slightly and gave a small smile.

 

\- You're cute hyung. - He whispered - Even more when you're annoyed by so little.

 

\- So little? Did you even notice what you said?

 

Taehyung moved away from the table, where he was leaning  his elbows, and leaned on the back of the chair. He crossed his arms, sighing heavily and stared straight into Jin soul.

 

\- Sorry if I hurt you, Seokjin, but that's what I think. For me, God doesn't exist and the church is a place full of people who want to take money from poor, poor people who believe in these bullshit.

 

\- … Aren't you afraid?

 

The blonde narrowed his eyes.

 

\- Of?

 

\- Of being wrong ... And pay for it?

 

\- Pay? - Taehyung raised one eyebrow, grinning. - Are you calling me a sinner?

 

Jin remained silent. The answer was obvious, and he thought that confirming it out loud wasn't necessary. Tae waited for a few seconds, and realizing that the older wouldn't open his mouth, broke his forced countenance into a faint smile.

 

\- Well, whatever, I'm a sinner in everyone's eyes, for anything. - He shrugged, grabbing the cup and finishing his coffee, which were probably already be cold - According to your religion I go to hell just because I also like to fuck guys. And many more ridiculous things that I don't even need to mention.

Seokjin gaped, eyes wide.

 

\- Do you like…?

 

Taehyung was amused by the bashful expression of the brunet, and he seemed to choke out a few laughs, which Jin didn't mind too much because he was too shocked by that gaping revelation.

 

\- Why this reaction? You already knew. - He said, pulling his body from his chair and reaching over the table to get closer to the other. - Or do you think I went to talk to you for education?

 

∻ ☍ ∻

 

Hoseok wasn't used to frequenting places like art galleries; when he was younger he only wanted to dance and play video games. His interest in art was born later, after his psychologist indicated a different therapy with painting. The boy decided to venture, since he felt his life was too empty with the normal treatments, and ended up discovering a new passion.

He decided to go deeper into the techniques, looking for tutorials on the internet and attending free courses that were offered from time to time to the community. He studied about the different phases and artists, chose his favorites and started to be inspired by all of them, whether by his life stories or works. The will to live of art only increased, until discovering the existence of the course of visual arts; he decided at the same time that he would try the college entrance exam again, after years.

Jung struggled to recall all that he had studied in high school; he had only five months to put all the information in his head since he had decided take the exam. Four of them had already passed, and the boy was way too nervous, not finding his studies sufficient. Before he went crazy, his mother told him to go to an exhibition that would happen in a few days, to enjoy the works and to cool his head. Hoseok considered ignoring and returning to study, but at last he decided to go, since he had never been in a gallery before, and would certainly be judged for it in college.

And then, on that saturday of strange weather - muffled but cloudy - the young Jung left his notebooks a little aside and headed for the exhibition.

As soon as he entered the building, after buying the ticket and going through the metal detector at the entrance, Hoseok felt intimidated. Though he was at the beginning, he could already see all those works ahead, and the people well dressed and with an intellectual air hovering over their heads. The palpitations of his heart increased, and a will to vomit invaded him; the boy had to hold himself so he wouldn't run away.

Hoseok took a few deep breaths, trying to control his possible panic attack. He pinched his thighs over his pants, forcing himself to ignore the intimidating people and walk through the space to reach the damn exposition.

His nervousness went into space as soon as he got close to the first frame. The richness in detail and color stole his attention, leaving his body light and his head free of worry. All those crazy brushstrokes and thick layers of paint made Jung eyes shine. He stood for at least fifteen minutes, staring at the large and well-crafted picture, until he noticed something odd.

 

\- Is that ... white ?! - He murmured to himself, bringing his face closer to the work as to see better.

 

\- Yup. That's right. - A male voice sounded at his side, making Hoseok take a fright. - The artist used white to make the lights.

 

Jung frowned at the stranger, then turned his gaze to the painting. He didn't like talking to strangers, but this one seemed more sympathetic than usual.

 

\- But it's wrong, isn't it? - Hoseok asked hesitantly, receiving a nod as an affirmation. - I've heard something about it.

 

\- If my painting teacher saw this, he'd probably leave the building at the same time.

 

Jung giggled, being accompanied by the other boy. When they had recovered from the pleasantries, a pleasant silence settled between the two, who went back to admiring the picture. Hoseok cracked his fingers, trying to put the nervousness aside and talk decently with the second young man. He turned, reaching for the stranger.

 

\- My name is Jung Hoseok.

 

The other gave a soft smile, accepting the squeeze and making a small bow, being accompanied by Jung.

 

\- Jeon Jungkook, nice to meet you. By the way, I've seen you watching this picture for a long time and I didn't understand why; There're so many better ones around here.

 

\- Oh ... I think I was a little amazed. Until I noticed the white - He smiled - And well, I don't understand much about this stuff. It's my first time in an art gallery.

 

Jungkook looked away for a moment, pushing his tongue against his cheek, seeming thoughtful. Then the dark, attentive eyes stared back at Jung, who expected some malicious response attached to a judgmental gaze. However, that didn't happen.

 

\- I don't usually do that, but ... if Hoseok-sis doesn't mind the presence of a stranger, I can show you the most interesting paintings of this exhibition. I've decorated every corridor.

 

Despite not liking to socialize much with strangers, Hoseok didn't have that uncomfortable feeling with Jeon. Even though he was still unsure because of his pessimistic thoughts, he felt a good aura in the boy. He seemed to float, so light was his presence.

Though his mind was full of uncertainty, his body was tired of loneliness; So he allowed the corners of his lips to curl up and his eyes to cast a grateful glance at Jungkook, giving time for anguish.

 

\- I'd love to, thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this chapter. But anyway, comment if you find any mistakes or if you want to say something, idk  
> Until next week guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first of all, this fanfic was tought by four people and I'm not the one that writes the original version in portuguese, who does that is my friend and co-autor Tata. I'm only translating n.n  
> Second, this was inspired by almost all of the MV's, epilogues and trailers released from BTS since I NEED U and also in the book Demian by Hermann Hesse. You can post your theories in the comments. <3  
> Third, the story is about all seven of them, and the couples are not the main focus of the plot. But don't you worry my child, there will be romance (and other not-so-pure things) later on.  
> Fourth, other idols will apear as side characters, for example Seungri from BIGBANG in this chapter.  
> And fifth, the names of the chapters are parts of songs that relate with the chapter or the character in that chapter somehow, we will make a playlist in the future that include all of them.
> 
> That's all for now, updates will be posted on wednesdays 6PM Pacific Time. Until next week!


End file.
